J'aurais essayé
by HeartSentence
Summary: "Bonne chance, Teresa. Je vous aime." Lisbon, ne se contentant pas du fait que Jane ait oublié, se rend à l'endroit où il réside après son retour de Vegas, déterminée à lui redemander ce que ça signifiait et à ne pas repartir sans une réponse de sa part. POST 4x24.


Il voulait continuer à se moquer d'elle. Eh bien, elle ne laissera pas passer ça.

Lisbon, déterminée, frappe à la porte de sa chambre de motel. Cette fois-ci, l'endroit où il passe ses nuits est plus éloigné du CBI que le précédent. Elle l'a suivi en voiture, aussi discrètement que possible, après qu'ils aient interrogé Lorelei, elle avait immédiatement demandé à son équipe de rentrer chez eux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

Elle ignore pourquoi Jane lui a dit ça. Elle a d'abord cru qu'elle perdait la tête, qu'elle avait mal entendu.

_Bonne chance, Teresa. Je vous aime._

Il revient après six mois d'absence et ose déjà semer la pagaille dans sa vie d'agent bien rangée, bien tranquille. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi.

* * *

Jane met du temps à ouvrir. Il apparaît devant elle, débraillé. Des cernes sous les yeux et un teint qui le font ressembler à un malade.

Elle a le cœur battant. Elle veut l'enlacer. Il lui a manqué. Elle oublie pendant une seconde pourquoi elle est venue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Lisbon ?

Il est glacial quand il lui demande ça et elle tressaille presque, ça lui fait l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée versé sur le tête. Elle n'a pas l'habitude. Peut-être que Vegas l'avait tellement changé, qu'elle ne retrouvera plus jamais son Jane, celui qu'elle connaît, un peu peureux, ce buveur de thé, faiseur de sieste et enquêteur hors-pair au passé lourd et honteux. Il se dresse devant elle, à présent, impassible. La mâchoire serrée. Il n'est plus accompagné de son regard vif. Il s'est coupé en se rasant et un bouton de sa chemise a été arraché. Lisbon est tellement désorientée par ce Jane qui se tient devant elle qu'elle envisage de faire demi tour, et de reprendre le cours de sa vie, sans lui demander une deuxième fois ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dire.

Mais elle décide de prendre son courage à demain, parce qu'il faut qu'elle sache ce qu'il voulait dire, ou bien elle allait le regretter pour le restant de ses jours. La première fois, il avait dit ne pas se souvenir. Sur le coup, elle avait était incroyablement déçue. Mais elle y avait réfléchi par la suite. Jane, ne pas se souvenir de quelque chose ? A d'autre. Cela ne fonctionnera pas avec elle. Elle était pratiquement certaine d'être prête pour entendre la vérité. Pratiquement.

Elle inspire profondément et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Le cœur de Jane rate un battement, et son masque tombe. Il est trop surpris pour conserver son air impassible. Ses poings, fourrés dans la poche de sa veste se serrent à en trembler. Elle n'osait pas à nouveau...

- Ce qui signifiait quoi, Lisbon ?

Il essaye d'adopter son ton le plus désinvolte. Mais c'est mauvais, il le sent. Il moquerait presque de lui, il n'est vraiment pas crédible. Un long silence tendu entre eux leur fait prendre conscience de l'importance du moment. Lisbon croise les bras.

- Ce que vous avez dit avant de me tirer dessus, Jane.

- Vraiment, je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit quoique ce soit, déclare-t-il avec un petit rire forcé.

- Vous m'épuisez, soupire Lisbon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle le fixe depuis plusieurs longues secondes, et ça le met très mal à l'aise. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle est belle quand elle est bornée de cette façon. Une partie de lui veut désespérément lui dire la vérité. Il se frotte les yeux, épuisé.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, Lisbon.

Cette fois, il hausse la voix. Légèrement. Et il espère qu'elle abandonnera. Il en a assez de nier, d'autant qu'à l'instant ça le dévore de l'intérieur. Il lui adresse un sourire, puis un signe de tête pour la congédier. Il essaye de rentrer. Mais lorsqu'il tente de fermer la porte, elle place sa main dessus et la repousse. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Il avait oubliée qu'elle avait autant de force. Elle est en colère contre lui, sa voix monte de quelques octaves.

- Ben voyons, vous voilà amnésique, maintenant, ironise Lisbon. Qui l'aurait cru ! Patrick Jane _amnésique._

Il attend, espérant qu'elle s'en aille. Elle est en train de d'effacer toutes les limites qu'il avait soigneusement tracées entre eux.

- Vous m'avez souhaité bonne chance. Vous avez... prononcé mon nom-

- Lisbon !

C'est un avertissement qu'il lui donne. Elle pourrait s'arrêter là. Il retient son souffle. Le sang bat à ses oreilles. Non, elle n'osera pas. Elle ne le dira pas. Elle n'en est pas capable.

Pourtant, elle continue à parler, même si sa voix manque un peu d'assurance et que cette fois-ci, elle baisse les yeux.

- Vous avez dit que vous m'aimez.

Les mots tombent de sa bouche comme de la foudre sur lui. Le temps semble frémir en s'arrêtant, comme si quelque chose basculait. Jane ne dit rien. Un long silence s'installe. Aucun n'ose regarder l'autre. Ils éprouvent une envie incontrôlable de disparaître.

- C'était une erreur de ma part, dit Jane en haussant les épaules, tout en s'efforçant d'être convaincant.

- Voilà que la mémoire vous revient.

- C'était une erreur.

- Une erreur, répète-t-elle, stoïque.

- Oui. Une erreur. Je ne peux pas vous aimer. C'est impossible.

- Dans ce cas-là pourquoi m'avez vous dit ça ? Pour vous amuser ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de jouer, Jane ? Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas faites pour s'amuser ? Et le fait que _je_ pourrais y croire n'a pas traversé votre brillant esprit ? Vous oubliez trop souvent que les autres ont un coeur qui marche, contrairement au vôtre, vous qui vous vantez d'être à l'écoute de tout, écoutez un peu le battement de coeur des gens, pour savoir si vous leur faites du mal !

Elle s'interrompt, toujours aussi furieuse. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il soupire.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je voulais dire qu'il ne m'est pas permis de vous aimer. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne devrais pas. Je me l'interdis, je m'y refuse, etc. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas très bien, termine Jane avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Vous-

Le souffle de Lisbon se prend dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalise ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Un autre silence s'installe. Pesant. Étouffant. Elle veut vraiment partir, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. La tête lui tourne, au fur et à mesure qu'elle assimile ce qu'il vient de dire.

Au bout d'un moment, Jane rit. Soudainement. De façon hystérique. Lisbon, fronce les sourcils. Il vrille son regard au sien.

- Tiens, voyez vous ça. On dirait que Teresa Lisbon ne sait plus quoi dire. Vous regrettez d'être venue, à présent, c'est ça ? Vous vous demandez si ce n'était pas mieux avant, lorsque vous l'ignoriez ou même lorsque je prétendais ne pas m'en souvenir.

Jane se tait un instant. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue et de tout l'alcool consommé ces derniers mois. Il expire bruyamment, puis élève la voix, brusquement.

- Vous n'avez pas compris lorsque je vous ai dit que j'avais oublié ce que j'ai dit ? Parce que oui, c'est à oublier. Expliquez-moi, au nom de ce Dieu auquel vous croyez, Lisbon, dans _quel_ monde j'aurais le droit de vous aimer ?

Il la pointe du doigt à chaque fois qu'il lui dit "vous". Les joues de l'agent sont en feu, elle a l'impression que son visage est léché par les flammes. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit s'emporter autant, et elle en a presque peur. Elle décide d'hausser la voix à son tour.

- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit dans ce cas ? Vous, crie-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur lui, n'êtes qu'un enfoiré d'égoïste !

- Je n'ai pas contrôlé ce que j'ai dit, cette fois-ci, ça doit bien être la seule fois dans ma vie.

- Oh tiens, c'est le comble du comble pour vous, ironise Lisbon.

- Vous n'avez dons pas fini ? Dites-moi un peu où ça nous mène ?

Elle ouvre la bouche comme pour parler, mais se tait aussitôt. Où ça les mène, elle n'en sait rien. Mais maintenant qu'elle sait que Jane pense ce qu'il a dit, elle n'a plus vraiment envie d'oublier. C'est de sa faute, il faut toujours qu'il complique tout.

- A quoi vous pensiez, Jane ! Vous savez que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Vous m'en parlez comme si c'était de ma faute, s'emporte-t-il. Et du raisonnable, parlons-en ! Vous êtes justement la personne la plus raisonnable que je connaisse, la plus bornée aussi, la plus juste, la plus équilibrée malgré votre passé, et la plus forte. Rien ne vous fait peur, vous êtes extrêmement généreuse, vous tenez à moi comme si j'étais un saint alors que c'est vraiment tout le contraire, vous ne cessez jamais d'espérer, même dans les situations les plus désespérantes, vous avez la voix la plus vertueuse et le plus beau regard du monde, et vous osez venir me dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable d'être amoureux de vous !

Il s'arrête, essoufflé par son propre discours. Sa poitrine se soulève au rythme de ses respirations. Elle ne dit rien, sans doute sous le choc. Il attend un peu, avant que son regard fatiguée rivé vers le sol se lève doucement, prudemment, jusqu'à croiser celui de la jeune femme.

- Vous pleurez, murmure-t-il, surpris.

Elle roule des yeux, et garde les yeux levés au plafond du couloir, en espérant que les larmes disparaissent.

- Vous êtes perspicace, Jane.

Il a la main sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre de motel. Il hésite à rentrer, les pleurs l'ont toujours mis mal à l'aise. Mais il se souvient que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui se tient en face de lui, les yeux brillants.

- Ecoutez, Lisbon, il y avait une raison si je ne voulais pas confirmer mes dires. Vous savez bien laquelle.

Exaspérée, elle s'essuie les yeux puis les ferme, avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. John le Rouge sera toujours le problème.

- Et si vous ne parvenez jamais à l'atteindre, lui demande-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui. Si vous passez toute votre vie à le chercher, si votre dernière pensée est : qui peut-il bien être ? Si vous mourrez sans savoir qui c'est, s'il vous tue avant que vous sachiez qui il est ? Est-ce que ça aura valu le coup, d'avoir tout perdu, souffert, et de tout perdre encore pour lui ? Et si on ne l'attrape jamais ?

- Cela peut arriver, en effet. J'aurais essayé. _On_ aura essayé.

Un mince sourire éclaire son visage terne et les yeux verts de Jane se remettent à briller, un peu comme avant qu'il parte à Vegas. Le voir sourire lui fait chaud au coeur. Elle est heureuse de le retrouver, même s'il n'est plus le même qu'elle a quitté. Elle pense à Lorelei et lui, puis frissonne. Elle se dit que de toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il soit à elle, et elle s'en veut terriblement pour y avoir pensé. L'essentiel c'est qu'il soit revenu.

Les joues toujours cramoisies, Lisbon tente une plaisanterie, pour oublier ses larmes.

- Si ce que vous avez dit signifie vraiment cela, vous auriez tout abandonné pour moi, on se serait enfuit ensemble, et ce depuis longtemps, déclare-t-elle, sur un ton pas aussi ironique qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Il secoue la tête. Elle osait remettre en question ce qu'il ressentait. Bon sang, elle n'avait aucune idée du dilemme qu'il vivait, de la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui à ce moment même, tout se contredisant. Exactement comme à l'instant où les mots lui avait échappés, avant qu'il lui tire dessus dans son bureau.

Il s'avance vers elle, et se penche en fléchissant légèrement les genoux, de façon à ce que leurs regards s'ajustent.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vous mens ? Croyez-moi, je suis le seul à qui je mens. J'ai essayé de me mentir tous les jours. Mais, je me répète, comment pourrais-je ne pas vous aimer, après toutes ces années passées à-

Il est coupé dans ses paroles parce qu'elle s'est jetée sur lui et l'embrasse avec une passion non contenue, à lui faire saigner les lèvres.

Le baiser est violent, mais bref, car il l'interrompt pour la serrer contre lui, comme il aime tant le faire.

Il respire lentement et enfouit une main dans ses vagues de cheveux sombres, et de l'autre, il attrape la croix pendue à son cou et la serre dans son poing. Il ne sait pas si elle sanglote ou si elle rit contre son coeur.

- On sera heureux un jour, Teresa. Je te le promets.


End file.
